


You've Heard Our Story, Now Let's Hear Yours...

by iamverybadatusernames



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Newspapers, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamverybadatusernames/pseuds/iamverybadatusernames
Summary: A collection of articles, social media posts, and general discussions about the events of King Falls AM from those living outside the town





	1. TOP TEN Towns in America with REAL supernatural happenings

**TOP TEN Towns in America with REAL supernatural happenings**  
**GhostTour USA**  
**128K Subscribers**  
Published on 13 May 2014

[transcript extract]

… And now number 2, sticking with the same state but shifting into a slightly more rural area: King Falls. Now I already know this is gonna be a controversial one. I know you guys were all waiting for this one, and you probably thought it was gonna be number one. Well, I’ll be honest, it was pretty difficult only placing this at number two. 

King Falls may be the most infamous town in the whole country – at least amongst those who know what they’re talking about. 

This town claims to have everything: werewolves, bigfoot, its own version of the Loch Ness Monster. Hell, the citizens of this town welcome ghosts as members of their own, including the likes General Abilene, who the townsfolk talk about the same way they would their weird uncle. 

This isn’t just some supposedly spooky town, with the odd rumour a ghost. No, this is a town which wholeheartedly embraces the weird. Seemingly everyone in that town believes the in supernatural without question.

So, why I hear you asking – or angrily typing – is this not number one? Well, the citizens may believe, but not everyone else is convinced. Their claims have been challenged, with some objecting to the appearance of creatures like Kingsie – their Nessie – as unoriginal rip-offs of other cryptids in attempt to attract tourism. 

As much as we all love to talk about this town, you can’t deny that it is strange for a civil war general to haunt a state without a stake in the civil war. Or for a single town to report so many different creatures and cryptids. 

But it’s still making it to number two because, damnit, we all love this town, and the sheer conviction of the local population makes me desperate to visit for real one day. 

Now, before we move on to our number one, here’s some honourable mentions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love stuff like this and I can't believe more people haven't already done this for kfam! So here I am filling a gap. Idk if anyone will even read this but i might as well put it out there. Also its 2:40 am right now so sorry for any mistakes :p


	2. LOCAL RADIO PRODUCER VANISHES OVERNIGHT

## The Daily Reporter

#### LOCAL RADIO PRODUCER VANISHES OVERNIGHT

 _Article by Jenifer Walters_  
Published: 12.28.14

Local police are left puzzled as Jack Wright, local radio personality, disappeared yesterday under what can only be described as ‘unusual circumstances’. At 3PM Saturday afternoon, Wright’s roommate awoke to find Wright missing. There was no sign of a struggle or any indication of a break-in and, police are hesitant to suggest foul play, in part due to a pre-packed bag found by the unlocked front door. The only truly inexplicable detail was Wright’s car, which was also found unlocked, engine still running, parked in its usual spot outside his house. 

His disappearance was reported by roommate and fellow radio personality Sammy Stevens. Wright acted as Stevens’ producer on _Saturday Nights with Shotgun_ and although Stevens declined to speak to _The Reporter_ , details of the official report have been released in hopes of aiding a search. Stevens awoke mid-afternoon in preparation for their night-time show to find the house empty, with no indication of how long Wright had been missing. He waited several hours before filing a missing-persons report; in that time, he was unable to find anyone who had seen or heard from his roommate that morning and Wright’s cell phone no longer registered as an existing number. 

Stevens has made no further statements to the press and is currently believed to have been the last person to see Wright. As of yet, there has been no statement from anyone involved on whether _Saturday Nights with Shotgun_ will continue. 

Wright’s sister, renowned journalist Lily Wright, has spoken more publicly on the matter. Although not currently close with her brother, Ms Wright is firm in her belief that her brother’s disappearance was not intentional, contrary to current police speculation, stating “my brother is not an idiot. He may have been planning to leave but he certainly wouldn’t do it without telling anyone, without telling me.”. She pointed to the presence of his seemingly abandoned car as evidence of external involvement, though has not offered any further explanation. 

When questioned on Wright’s apparent preparations to leave, she merely reaffirmed that while her brother had expressed an interest in travelling he would not have left in such a hasty and secretive manner. Wright did appear to have a particular interested in a small town by the name of King Falls, infamous for its supposed supernatural happenings. Although no police in King Falls have been contacted, local forces have been quick to reassure that they are monitoring for any sightings in the surrounding area. 

No leads have yet been found and the situation remains unpromising. It this time was can only offer sympathy to those who know jack wright and pray for a swift and safe return. 

If you believe you have any information regarding the possible whereabouts of Jack Wright please contact the authorities immediately. Stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRAIGHT INTO THE DEEP END
> 
> trying to write this without being able to make reference to what state they were in was annoying but i don't trust my ability to guess accurately. and this was written at the same time as chap 1 so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> For the next chapter I'm thinking of doing tumblr screenshots discussing Wright On?? but I couldn't find any good fake generators so i think I'm just going to make a ton of random side accounts and make the posts for real.


	3. Episode Discussion -> The King Falls Chronicles: Part One

**Wright On - > Forum -> Episode Discussion -> The King Falls Chronicles: Part One**

_Popular radio host turned podcast sensation, Lily Wright and her investigative team, explore the paranormal hub of King Falls._

**AmeliaRiley485**  
I'm so excited you guys are finally going to King Falls!! It feels like I've been requesting it for ages!

**shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
Tbh I was kinda hesitant about her doing this – shes a proper journalist and it kinda felt like a sellout move

 **AmeliaRiley485**  
But that’s exactly why she should do this! We know Lily is someone we can actually trust to get to the bottom of that town and not some ‘paranormal investigator’ faking it for views

 **shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
~~*cough*mission apparition*cough*~~  
I hope she stays tho… I wanna see where this is going

**Sophie__Lynn**  
God I hope she doesn’t have to deal with any more assholes like that psychic… it was just cruel to bring up her brother for credibility…

 **ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
non american here: what happened to her brother?

 **Sohpie__Lynn**  
He was a radio presenter/producer, not super famous or anything but it was pretty big news when he disappeared a few years ago. They never found out what happened to him and the circumstances were real weird. You can read a bit more about it here.

**velociraptor-rights**  
Um.. why is nobody talking about that end?? Did she get kidnapped???

 **shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
that white rose thing is creepy. its like theyre trying to be a movie supervillain 

**write-on-fan-1996**  
Look on the bright side: if she was actually in danger they wouldn’t have uploaded the episode. I’m sure she’s fine now and next month we’ll get a better explanation to whatever the fuck is going on in that town

 **shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
yeah it just proves shes on the right track… theres some shady shit in king falls and its got nothing to do with that ghost bullshit

 **velociraptor-rights**  
Logically I know this isn’t the worst thing she’s gone through ~~literal months in warzones holy shit~~ but I don’t think I’m going to rest easy until the next episode comes out

**Kyle864357678975542447658975**  
Call me a dumbass but am I the only one whos never heard of king falls?

 **AmeliaRiley485**  
It’s pretty infamous amongst those who have an interest in the paranormal (and those who want to disprove it). You can look up accounts from people who’ve been there and Lily isn’t lying when she says that seemingly _everyone_ in that town truly believes the stories. 

**ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
On one hand its kinda creepy how much everyone in the town believes, on the other maybe this means we’ll get some proper proof…

 **AmeliaRiley485**  
You really believe in this? (not judging just curious)

 **ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
Yeah I do. Not all of it (that doyle guy is clearly high off his tits) but I do believe in the supernatural and theres definitely something there. Even the mission apparition guys basically admitted that they embellish some places a little but not king falls – some places like to think they have it, king falls has it

**write-on-fan-1996**  
Not to distract from the spooky shit but what is that radio host’s problem? He claims not to believe in the paranormal, but he clearly had it out for lily 

**shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
im pretty sure they used to work together?? idk his name sounded familiar

 **Sophie__Lynn**  
Yeah, I checked his Wikipedia and apparently he used to host a show with lily and her brother. There’s a couple clips on youtube (x x x) and the seemed to really get along then so idk what happened between them. Maybe it had something to do with Jack’s disappearance but that feels a bit disrespectful to speculate on. 

**shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
screw the ghosts i want in on this drama

**Kyle864357678975542447658975**  
Part of me wants to call them all insane but then you hear that poor couple at the end... I really feel bad for the Jensen family and I hope they're doing okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was originally going to do tumblr posts but a) i had problems uploading images, and b) i thought a forum might be easier for discussions (also sorry if this one's kinda dull the weird stuff doesn't really kick off til king falls chronicles part 2)


	4. Wikipedia.org/KingFalls

WIKIPEDIA

## King Falls

**King Falls** is a rural town in the US state of Missouri, located beside route 72. The small mountain town is home to an array of unique geographical marvels and its annual Bass Tournament draws considerable out of state tourism each year.  
However, the town is most well-known for its paranormal claims.

## ˅ Geography

## ˄ History

King Falls is built upon land originally belonging to the Hatchenaw Indians. Precise details about its founding are unclear, but the settlement that developed into the town of King Falls emerged some time in the mid-19th century, originally existing as a trading post. The first recorded structures were erected in 1850 to form a wooden shanty town which, five years later, merged with surrounding developments and became the town known today.[4]  
King Falls was founded by Harrison Beauregard, so named because Beauregard wanted the town to be a place that anyone could feel like a king.[5]  
Beyond the name of its founder and the initial date of its founding, little is known about the town’s history. Many accounts coming from the Beauregard family are directly contradictory. Howard Ford Beauregard III, the great-grandson of Harrison, claims his biography of the town and its founder – _King of King Falls_ – is the most accurate telling of its history. Its credibility is dubious as much of the book directly contrasts accounts coming from Harrison himself.[6]   
A detailed history of this peculiar town may never be known due to so many conflicting stories.

## ˅ Local events and tourism

## ˄ Paranormal claims

King Falls has a status of near infamy within amongst those interested in the supernatural. The town makes claim to multiple well-known Cryptids as well as their own local entities. 

**Bigfoot**  
King Falls is one of many towns to stake ownership over the cryptid most commonly referred to as bigfoot. Citizens of the town prefer the name Big John.[7]  
This has drawn scepticism – particularly from those in areas which also lay claim over the cryptid – but as with many possible bigfoot sightings there is little evidence beyond individual accounts. 

**Kingsie**  
Little physical description of Kingsie has ever been given, other than that of a large lake monster. Supposedly residing in Lake Hatchenaw, Kingsie is a reclusive creature who very few claim to have actually seen, although her existence is recognised by most King Falls residents.  
Comparisons have been drawn to the Loch Ness Monster, Nessie, which have been used by both sceptics and believers to discredit Kingsie. 

**Notable Figures**  
The town supposedly has a number of ghosts (locals preferring the term ‘apparition’) which reside there. 

General Abilene is said to haunt Sweetser Forest, on the edge of King Falls. Abilene is deceased civil war general who switched road signs in order to lead his soldiers away from a massacre, with locals believing him to continue this practice to this day.  
Although no sightings of Abilene himself have been recorded, travellers are often known to get lost in Sweetser forest, with some accounts describing people as driving in circles for over an hour before being guided out by locals.[8]

The ghosts of both Abraham Lincoln and John Wilkes Booth have been claimed to haunt the King Falls Public Library. Although this has largely been dismissed by even those interested in the paranormal due to King Fall’s distance from their final resting places, the television programme _Mission Apparition_ aired an episode which appears to depict the pair, with unusual clarity.[9]

**The Devil’s Doorstep**  
Located in the ominously named Perdition Wood, The Devil’s Doorstep is a spot believed to act as gateway to Hell. Perdition Wood is heavily feared by King Falls residents, to such an extent that even outsiders attempting to visit the Doorstep are frequently scared off by terrified locals.[10] As a result, little has been recorded about the Doorstep itself, beyond local superstition.  
Whether supernatural in nature or not, Perdition Wood is a dangerous area, with many hikers having gone missing or dying while passing through. 

**UFOs**  
Recent accounts of UFOs are controversial even within the town. Reports of black triangular objects in the sky, accompanied by rainbow lights have been coming from King Falls residents since May 2015[11], along with the apparent abductions and subsequent returns of locals Tim Jensen and Emily Potter in 2015-17.[12]

## ˅ Media appearances

## ˅ References

## ˅ External links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd break up the wright on discussions a bit, although i am planning on doing part 2 next 
> 
> Glad people are enjoying this! I promise i will do something more interesting than a wikipedia page I just wanted to write something quick


	5. Wright On -> Forum -> Episode Discussion -> The King Falls Chronicles: Part Two

**Wright On - > Forum -> Episode Discussion -> The King Falls Chronicles: Part Two**

_Popular podcaster, Lily Wright, and her investigative team, dig deeper into the mysteries of the paranormal town of King Falls._

**velociraptor-rights**  
Oh damn that sheriff gives me the fucking creeps…. Yknow I was curious about the supernatural angle on these episodes, but now I really hope she can help the poor people in that town

**AmeliaRiley485**  
Rigged elections? Abductions by officials? That weird white rose secret society stuff? It’s quite sad that King Falls is only known for the ghosts when it clearly has so many other issues. It’s heart-breaking how even the townsfolk are starting to realise how messed up their political system is, but they can’t do anything about it. 

**velociraptor-rights**  
The rigged election sucks but from the sounds of it their options were power-abusing dick, senile old man, and fisherman who believes in lake monsters so…

**write-on-fan-1996**  
I thought Ron sounded great ~~until he started talking about lake monsters~~. He might be the only sane-sounding person in that whole damn town.

**ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
Well i love kingsie!

**velociraptor-rights**  
Of course you do _ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote_

**Kyle864357678975542447658975**  
I love Lily, I do, but shes being such an asshole to these people. I'm not saying she has to agree with them but a little bit of respect wouldn’t hurt. 

**shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
are you kidding? these people are clearly insane and shes giving them all the respect that they deserve

**ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
Look I dont care if you dont believe in the supernatural but would it kill you to not be a dick about it?

**AmeliaRiley485**  
They’ve got a point; it doesn’t matter whether you – or Lily – believe or not, they still deserve respect. Plus some of them sound like genuinely nice people, especially Ron and that radio host (not the grumpy one the other one). 

**Sohpie__Lynn**  
I cannot put into word how happy I am that Lily’s okay. I got so worried when she didn’t upload last month. I hope nothing too bad has happened to Mike…  
I don’t know how familiar most of you are with Jack Wright but Mike’s disappearance was exactly like his – front door left open, unlocked car still running, I'm pretty I read something about him getting weird phone calls in the weeks before. It’s the exact same thing that happened to Jack

**shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
but they happened years and _states_ apart. If it was an abduction or some serial killer theres no reason for the same person to have done both

**ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
Whatever else is going on you cant deny theres some spooky stuff in that town

**shesaphenomenaljournalist**  
yeah im not taking advice for someone believes in lake monsters and demon phone ladies

**ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
What did I say about not being a dick?

**ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
I know most people here are sceptics but I really wish I had a better idea of whats going on. I feel like were only getting a fraction of the story especially with whatevers going on with Debbie. Does anyone know if king falls am has a youtube channel or any sort of online archive??? I need to listen to that show like now

**velociraptor-rights**  
I couldn’t find any clips but the hosts Lily talked to do both have twitter (x x) and they have online articles from the King Falls Gazette , but it looks like it hasn’t been updated in a while. I don’t know if they just gave up on the website or if its been shutdown but at least that’s something. Helpful?

**ithinkthatghosts_shouldvote**  
Cheers! I guess ill have to sherlock it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I've been away for a few weeks with patchy wifi at best. I have an idea for the next chapter but its quite a bit longer than the stuff I've been doing so far, so I've no idea when it'll be done.


End file.
